<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Il mio arciere by Anothershadow24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722044">Il mio arciere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anothershadow24/pseuds/Anothershadow24'>Anothershadow24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Genius and The Hawk [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Injured Clint, Italian Tony, M/M, Pre-Iron Man 1, SHIELD Agent Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anothershadow24/pseuds/Anothershadow24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint appears injured at Tony's door and then discovers something about his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Genius and The Hawk [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Il mio arciere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hey”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony looked at him wide eyed and gaping. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not that he blamed him to be honest, he didn’t look his best.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snapping out of his shock only seconds later, the billionaire rushed to his side, threw one of  Clint’s arms around his shoulder and dragged him inside the mansion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scrunching his face because of the pain and clutching his side with his free hand, the archer said, “Honey, can you please slow down a bit? I’m a bit dizzy. What with all the blood loss and everything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an unimpressed stare, Tony dropped him on the couch making him groan at the impact and then disappeared from sight, probably to grab a first aid kit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking off his shirt and looking down, Clint could see why Tony reacted that way. His uniform was torn apart in some places and he had blood covering his everything. The large gash on his side definitely didn’t help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit still,” said Tony kneeling in front of him and starting to work on cleaning the wound. “Are you even allowed to tell me what happened? ‘cause I have a few hundred different scenarios in mind and it’s driving me crazy not knowing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint grimaced and muttered, “It’s classified.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The genius huffed in annoyance and continued working. “Pass me that gouze.” Smiling like a maniac, he did as told. “Why do you look like the Cheshire cat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just remembering the first time you took something I handed you over,” he said. His smile grew when he saw Tony blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was distracted and in need of coffee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but you still grabbed the cup I offered you. You trusted me that much,” the genius hummed. “Besides, remember how that moment ended?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smirk appeared on his face, “You blurted out ‘I love you’, freaked out and ran off. I didn’t see you for like a week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t want you to reject me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t say it back either,” Tony started stitching his side but said nothing to defend himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking advantage of the silence that took place, Clint focused his gaze on his boyfriend. The little lines of concentration between his eyebrows made him want to reach out and smooth them out. And he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The effect was instantaneous. His whole face relaxed and he closed his eyes for a second, leaning into the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think for a second that you going down memory lane and being all sweet is gonna make me forget the fact that you’re injured in my house at four in the morning. How did you even get here?” He asked, finishing with the stitches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, well, that’s actually a funny story. You see, when I finished the mission I wanted to come back here without going to SHIELD for debriefing or getting stuck on the medbay, so I started my way back on my bike.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony glared at him, “You rode your bike while you were battered to the ground and bleeding to death? You really thought that was a good idea, Barton?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you put it like that-”, he winced. “Anyway, I was a few miles in when Coulson appeared out of fucking nowhere and made me get in his stupid car. He wanted to take me to the medbay but I refused. Repeatedly. So, instead of that, he said he was gonna leave me at your door like some kind of stray dog. He said he was too tired to deal with my shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Tony started to mumble surprising the hell out of Clint. “Grazie a Dio Coulson ha un briciolo di buon senso. Giuro che hai l'istinto di autoconservazione di una roccia (1)."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, what-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“La prossima volta che ti presenti alla mia dannata porta, ti ammazzo. Sei fortunato ad essere un adorabile idiota o ti farei saltare i denti per essere così irresponsabile (2).”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, wow, uh. I don’t know what you just said but it sounded violent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony looked at him confused, “What are you talking about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” A laugh escaped his lips, “Why didn’t you tell me you speak italian? You were ranting under your breath. You really didn’t notice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other man’s eyes widened, “I- I finished with your wound. You should rest,” he said, avoiding his gaze, “I’m gonna go to the workshop to- yeah. That.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Tony could go, Clint grabbed his wrist and looked at him with a questioning frown, “What’s wrong, Tones?” He shook his head. “C’mon, you know you can tell me anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bit insecure, he sat besides him and didn’t pull apart when he intertwined their fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a few minutes later that Tony whispered, “My mom taught me italian. I loved it. Jarvis and Anna too. Even my dad spoke italian. But after the crash… I just couldn’t bring myself to speak it again. Until now apparently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A single tear ran down his cheek and Clint kissed it away, “I think it’s a beautiful language and, although I’m pretty sure you insulted me during that little rant, I’d love to hear you speaking italian again. You sound hot,” that got him a soft laugh. “Look, I think that your mother wouldn’t like to see all her lessons wasted, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’d be pissed at me,” Tony said with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caressing his hair, Clint made him rest his head on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to stop being such a dumbass. If you’re injured, let Coulson drag your stupid ass to the medbay, don’t fight him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I just wanted to see you. That mission took a month, I was desperate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care if you haven’t seen me in a year. You’re hurt then you go to a doctor. Promise me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, “Fine, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. And know that if you break that promise, I’ll know. Agent has me on speed dial,” he added with a playful smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Introducing you two was a bad idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup, but you can’t take it back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tesoro.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blinding grin took place on Clint’s face while Tony blushed. “I like it, you should call me that more often.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, when Clint was drifting off to sleep, he heard his boyfriend's sweet voice saying, “Il mio arciere. Spero tu mantenga la tua promessa, tesoro. Ti amo (3)”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(1) Thank God Coulson has a shred of common sense. I swear you have the self-preservation instinct of a rock.</p><p>(2) The next time you appear on my bloody door, I'll kill you. You're lucky you are a lovable idiot or I would knock your teeth out for being so irresponsible.</p><p>(3) My archer. I hope you keep your promise, tesoro. I love you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>